


The City CSI and The Country CSI

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a result of the LV/Miami Crossover - Cath and Calleigh begin a new relationship of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was here so briefly then she was gone. That beautiful breath of fresh air. So unlike the women here. Here they all appear so friendly on the outside, but underneath they’re all out for number one. They have to be. Crime here is on the rise and let’s face it, I wouldn’t want some random stranger tryin’ to pick me up in a bar. She oozed confidence, made me hot under the collar the first time I laid eyes on her. I figured H would be in there straight away, and he tried. She’s his type of woman after all. She’s older, mature, confident, everything H likes in a woman. But she didn’t want that. Yeah she flirted with him, but she flirted with everyone she thought could be influenced by her. But not with me. At least not in that way. I thought she hated me. The way she looked at me was like ice.  
  
Then I took her back to her hotel. I held back. Remained courteous. Helped her with her bags and then said goodnight. She grabbed my arm. Asked me to stay for a drink. Her partner had disappeared with Delko to take in the local nightlife. I couldn’t refuse the lady. I mean after all, alone in a strange town, wasn’t how I’d want to spend my night. We talked for hours. She told me about her daughter, showed me a picture of the little blondie. Told me about the failed relationships she’d had. How one girl, Sara, had broken her heart by getting together with Grissom. I told her how I’d pined after H. How when we got together, however briefly, it had been disastrous. It was so easy to talk to her. She didn’t even bat an eyelid when I tried to stand and realised just how much I’d had to drink. She just asked me to stay over, so I didn’t drive home drunk.  
  
How we ended up in the bed naked I don’t know. Who came on to who once we got upstairs is kinda hazy. But I do know that it was the most mind blowin’ experience I ever had. And now she’s all I can think about. The way her skin glowed in the light cast by the bedside lamps. The way she whispered my name as I gently stroked her body. She definitely had skills like no other. Her tongue caressed my clit in a way I had never experienced, alternating between strokes and circles, varying the pressure. She gave me the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced.  
  
The followin’ day she was gone. Her number programmed into my cell. I keep looking at it, wonderin’ if I should call. Not knowin’ if she’d want me to. Come on Calleigh, just do it. She wouldn’t have given you her number if she didn’t want you to call. Oh my! My cell’s ringing and it’s her callin’.  
  
“Hey.” I answer not tryin’ to sound too excited.  
“Calleigh, it’s Catherine.” Her husky voice sounds so tantalisin’, I can feel the pressure buildin’ between my legs.  
“How are you?” I force my voice to sound normal although I’m shakin’.  
“Good. How about you come downstairs and let me in?”


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t know what possessed me to spontaneously drop Linds off at Nancy’s and use my first weekend off as an excuse to surprise her, but here I am, standing outside Calleigh’s apartment waiting for her to let me in. Two weeks ago Gil sent me down here on a case, I didn’t want to come and resented him for it. That was until I saw the beautiful blond with the big blue eyes and heard that Southern drawl. She made my knees go weak and I had to force myself to keep at her at a distance in order to keep focused on work. It was the same spontaneity that brought me back here this time that had pushed me to ask her to stay for a drink on my last night here. As I put my cell back in my bag, I raise my head, and there she is, my sexy Southern Belle, her blond her cascading around her shoulders and down her back in waves.

“Cat, I didn’t expect this.” I suddenly regret my decision. Maybe she doesn’t want me here. Did I imagine the chemistry between us?  
“Well, I’ve got the weekend off and Linds is at my sister’s, so I thought…” Those big blue eyes are smiling.  
“Well don’t just stand there, you’ll get the neighbours talkin’.” She swings my bag onto her shoulder and leads me into the apartment building.

All I want to do is feel those gentle arms holding me. Smell her hair again. As we enter her apartment I can’t control myself anymore, as soon as the door is shut I push her up against it and press my lips to hers. She tastes of strawberries. Her tongue explores my mouth, massaging my tongue. As she draws back, she nibbles my lower lip, causing me to go weak at the knees. I realise that she has missed me just as much if not more than I have her. All thought of sitting and talking is pushed to the back of my mind as I let her take my hand and lead me to the bedroom. I’ve never been to this apartment before, but here with Calleigh, I feel like I’m home again.

She undoes my coat, slips it off my shoulders and hungrily pulls my top off. Soon all our clothes are shed and we’re lying on her bed, hands gently exploring and caressing. She feels better than I remember. That soft delicate skin quivers at my touch. My pulse races as she playfully teases my nipples with her fingers. I’ve never wanted anyone so much. Her hands reach lower and gently caress my outer thighs. I shudder expectantly, waiting for her hands to move to my inner thighs. Instead she runs them back up my body before leaning across me to reach the bedside table. Her breasts lightly graze mine and I feel like I’m about to burst.

*

It feels so good to have her here, to know that she yearned for me as much as I did for her. My Las Vegas Goddess is back with me. Her white skin is kissed by freckles. I lift her head and tie the scarf I have just retrieved from the bedside table around her eyes. I want her to feel everything. Now with her blinded by silk I kiss my way down her body, paying particular attention to her already erect nipples. It feels amazing to have her warmth beneath me. I work my way down and stop as I realise that I am now between her legs. Before I go in for the kill I take in the smell of her, she’s drivin’ me wild. I gently probe my tongue between her lips and search out her clit. As my tongue brushes against it she shivers. I know it won’t take much to push her over the edge, she’s drippin’ wet.

I lift one of my hands and gently push one finger inside of her as I continue to play with her clit usin’ my tongue. She gasps with pleasure. I draw it back and push two inside her, gently workin’ into rhythmic strokes timed with my attention to her clit. As she nears climax I quicken the movement of my fingers and press harder with my tongue. I am aware that there is not turnin’ back for her now and as I push a little bit harder, her back arches, and she screams with pleasure. Her legs clamp around my head and I continue to lap at her clit. She’s shakin’ violently and screamin’ my name. As her body relaxes, I raise my head and smile. The blindfold that covered her eyes has migrated to her forehead and my lover is smiling’ down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh crawls slowly back up the bed, kissing every inch of my body. I’ve missed her so much. As she lies down beside me, I run my hands over her skin, desperate to satisfy her as she has me. But she pulls my hands upwards and stops me.  
  
“Not now Baby. Tonight was for you.” Her calm voice soothes any anxiety I may have felt at her stopping me.  
“Ok.” The disappointment is obvious in my voice.  
“It’s not like either of us have to work for the next few days. I’m just givin’ you time to work out what you wanna do with me.” She grins like the Cheshire Cat and winks at me. Then wraps her arms around me and gently strokes my body.  
  
*  
  
I’m not sure what time we fell asleep, but lookin’ at the clock I see that it’s now 6am. I gently roll Cat onto her side and creep outta the room. I head to the livin’ room and grab my cell. Hittin’ the speed dial that connects me to H, I slump onto the couch.  
  
“Calleigh it’s 6 in the morning. We’re not due in for another 3 hours.” His voice is sleepy.  
“I’m sorry about the wake up call, H. It’s just, y’know I’ve worked about 40 hours over time this past month?” I can tell he knows where this is going.  
“You want to cash some of it in?”  
“If you think you can manage without me. It’s just… I’ve got an unexpected visitor come to stay for the weekend and well, their flight outta here isn’t til Monday.” I keep her name out of it. I don’t want him to know that my dedication to work is not as strong as my dedication to Catherine.  
“We can manage. I’ll see you Tuesday.”  
“Thanks H. I owe you one.”  
“Oh and Calleigh…”  
“Yeah H?”  
“Tell Catherine I said hi!” And with that he puts the phone down. I turn my cell off to make sure that Cat and I don’t get disturbed and creep back into the bedroom, lie down next to my sleepin’ angel and shut my eyes.  
  
*  
  
I wake to the sun creeping through a gap in the curtains, and for a moment don’t know where I am. It’s only when I see her lying next to me that I remember I’m in Miami with the woman I haven’t stopped thinking about since I first laid eyes on her. No one has created such a fire in my heart since I first saw…. I stop myself and force my thoughts away from the brunette that broke my heart without even knowing it. Sara just wasn’t interested. Calleigh won’t break me. At least I hope she won’t. I creep out of bed and head out of the room, searching for the bathroom. It’s not until I find it and look in the mirror that I realise I’m butt naked and still have last night’s make up on my face. Thank God my contact lenses are the sort I don’t need to take out at night! I quickly use the toilet, borrow one of Calleigh’s towels to cover up my nakedness and head to the living room to retrieve my wash bag. I grab it quickly, aware that my body is starting to shiver without clothing. I also pull out one of my black lace thongs, and a black lace number I know will get her pulse racing the minute she sees me in it.  
  
I head back to the bathroom and wash and get dressed quickly. I want to be back in bed before she wakes. I’m so glad I remembered my toothbrush, if my breath is as bad as my mouth tastes there is no way I could kiss Calleigh without freshening up. I apply a little powder to my face to take away the sheen before leaving the bathroom and head back to bed. I climb in and watch her for a while. The way her lips are slightly parted and her hair tumbles across part of her face. She is beautiful. She stirs and I close my eyes, ensuring that I control my breathing, calming it to slow and steady. Without looking at her I can tell she’s opened her eyes, sense the smile on her face as she looks at me. Her hand moves to my face and she strokes my cheek in an attempt to wake me gently. I allow my eyes to flicker, pretending that I am getting used to the daylight and smile at her.  
  
“Mornin’ Gorgeous.” That sweet Southern drawl is bliss to my ears.  
“Morning Beautiful.” She leans forward and kisses me gently on the lips.  
“So what do you want to do today? Feel like heading out and about.” As tempting as the offer is to go out and explore, I shake my head.  
“I thought we could stay in and do a different type of… exploration.” I make sure I hold the pause between the last two words, ensuring her attention before I pull back the covers to reveal my teddy.  
“Perhaps….Woah! Cat…I…wow!” She lies there, a look of pure unadulterated lust in her eyes.  
“Maybe we should eat before we play?” I tease her, getting out of bed and bending over just enough for her to realise I’m wearing a thong.  
  
*  
  
All thought of food escapes my mind as Cat gets out of bed. All I wanna do is reach out and pull her back into bed. But I know she is right. To spend the day ‘explorin’’ as she calls it, we’ll need to eat. I grab my robe from the back of the door and follow her out into the hallway. Once in the kitchen I hurriedly make some cereal and coffee. My appetite for food isn’t really there, but to please my strawberry-blond temptress I eat my breakfast without complaint, constantly watching her. As she sips her coffee, I imagine those pink lips pressed against mine. Her soft hands caressin’ my skin. I want to feel her touch so badly. The impatience boils within me. But I wait, following her lead. She finishes her coffee and smiles at me. Standin’ up she takes hold of my hands, pulls me to me feet and into her arms and kisses me. She wants me just as much as I want her. My impatience melts away as I stand there in her embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

As I kiss her, I wonder if Calleigh has any idea just how kinky I can be. She knows I used to dance, I told her that that night at the hotel. But she doesn’t know about my other past. The past where I used to role-play with my ex-girlfriend. I’m not sure just how open my beautiful blond would be to what I’d love to do. So instead I allow my hands to explore beneath her robe, feeling her soft, supple skin, the firmness of her breasts. Her reaction to my touch is to draw closer, so close I no longer know where she ends and I begin.  
  
She pulls back momentarily, a thought on the edge of those stunningly full lips. Then she shakes her head and moves closer again. My turn to step back.  
  
“What’s wrong Baby?” I ask gently.  
“Nothin’. I… I wanna show you somethin’.” She gently takes my hand and I allow her to lead me back towards the bedroom, curious as to what it is that awaits me.  
  
*  
  
I’m not sure what made me feel able to do this, but I want her to know that I’m not as sweet as she might think. I’ve got this image in my head of her runnin’ away from me as I lead her past the bedroom and towards the study. She’s sure to get a shock when she sees what’s in there. But I want her to know everythin’ about me. And this is somethin’ that I can’t hide.  
  
*  
  
We stop at a door a little further on from the bedroom. I’m a little confused as Calleigh pulls a key out of her robe to unlock the door. No other room in the apartment has a lock, even the bathroom.  
  
“Promise you won’t run?” It’s an odd question, but she looks unnerved.  
“I promise. Nothing could make me want to run.” I feel less certain than I sound.  
“Okay.” She doesn’t seem entirely convinced but unlocks the door anyway.  
  
I could nearly die laughing as I step inside with her. This room, obviously originally intended as a second bedroom or study has made me realise I should have suggested what was on my mind in the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
I turn to look at Cat as she sees what’s in the study. She’s smilin’. I sigh with relief and amazement. Anyone else would run for the hills, but Catherine, my Catherine, is standin’ there lookin’ as if she’s decidin’ what to do first. I shoulda known that she wouldn’t freak. I can’t remember why I even doubted her reaction.  
  
*  
  
“Calleigh, did you really think this was going to scare me away?” I look at her with what is hopefully an amused smile.  
“Well…not a lot of women would find it normal.” She looks at me with a guilty smile.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” I put my arms around her waist, pull her close and kiss her again. It seems that I’m not the only one who likes role-play.  
  
She kisses me back more hungrily than before, then averts her eyes, sheds her robe and kneels before me. I know instantly the game that she wants to play and I readily step into the role of the Dominant.  
  
“Stand.” I alter my tone to fit my new part. My lover stands, meekly. Calleigh avoids my eye.  
“Do you wish to please me?” I wait for her answer.  
“Yes, my Mistress.” Her eyes remain lowered.  
“Good. Now show me the treasures that this room contains.” She leads me silently to the desk and opens the drawers one by one.  
  
The top right hand draw is lined with purple satin and contains a silver collar with a blue glass detail at the front, designed to be worn by the submissive partner and leather wrist and ankle cuffs.  
  
“Remove those from the drawer and place them on the desk.” She does as she is told and closes the drawer. The second drawer has no lining, but contains assorted handcuffs. Some are fluffy and of different colours, one pair looks like standard police department issue. I allow her to close the drawer without removing anything.  
  
The third and final drawer of the desk has a key of its own, which Calleigh removes from it’s hiding place under the desk itself. I gasp as she opens it. It contains every type of dildo I have ever seen and two harnesses. I look at them for a moment, tempted by the possibilities, and then shake my head. I want to feel every movement of Calleigh’s body and these will stop that. She understands my signal and shuts the drawer.  
  
*  
  
I haven’t played the role of submissive in a long time. Truth is before Cat, I hadn’t had a decent lay in a long time. None of my exes had understood this room. They all ran the hell away the moment they saw it. Cat on the other hand seems to be enjoyin’ herself. I wait patiently at her side, keepin’ my eyes on the floor. I have shown her what I keep in the desk and soon she’ll want to find out what else is in the room, but she has told me to remove the cuffs and collar, so I wait.  
  
“Give me the leg cuffs.” I silently fulfil her request. She cups my chin in her free hand and pulls my face level with hers.  
“Are you sure you want to play this game, Calleigh? I can be quite a strict mistress and I don’t want to hurt you.” There is a deep concern in her voice, which startles me. In this moment I trust her more than I’ve ever trusted anyone.  
“Yes, Mistress. If I misbehave I must be punished.” My answer causes a change in her expression. She drops her hand and her face shifts from one of love to one of firmness. She kneels and places the cuffs around my ankles.  
“The arm cuffs.” I pass them to her and soon they are placed around my wrists.  
“Kneel.” I kneel on both knees, hands in my lap and head bowed. She places the collar around my neck.  
  
*  
  
“Now you are mine. If you do as I say you will be treated well. Misbehave and you will be punished. Do you understand?” I get the feeling that whilst Calleigh may be playing the subservient role perfectly she may prove to be a handful, which is good for me, I love a challenge.  
“Yes Mistress.” She mumbles her answer and I gently tap the back of her head.  
“Answer me clearly.” I rest my foot lightly on her shoulder.  
“Yes Mistress.” Her tone is clearer but I’m still not completely satisfied.  
“ When you answer me, you will address me as Mistress Catherine. Is that clear?’ There is a sharpness to my voice.  
“Yes Mistress Catherine.” She understands the first rule. What a good slave I have.  
“Now, show me what else this room has to hide.”  
  
She shows me where she keeps the spanking paddle, the chains hanging from the bedpost which hook onto the hooks on the cuffs. She shows me the closet that contains a variety of role-playing costumes and a leather whip. The ideas race through my brain as I decide what to do next. I can tell she is waiting for my next order. I look over at the desk and suddenly inspiration sparks.  
  
“Shut and lock the door. Then wait there until I am ready for you. I have a letter that I need to write.” She does as I request and kneels expectantly at the door. I sit in the leather desk chair and pull the jotter pad that rests on the top towards me. Choosing a pen from the desk tidy, I look across at the door. So far my slave is behaving as she should. I put the pen to the paper and begin to write Calleigh a love letter.  
  
*  
  
I watch her out of the corner of my eye. Wonderin’ what exactly she has in store for me. I can feel the excitement stirring inside as I ponder. I wait for what feels like an eternity. My beautiful Cat makes for an interestin’ Mistress. So far I have learnt that she won’t take any shit in her daily life, and it looks like it’ll be the same here. I decide to test the waters a bit as my legs start to twitch with pins and needles and quietly shuffle into a slightly more comfortable position.  
  
“Did I tell you to move?” She’s quick on the ball.  
“No Mistress Catherine.” My voice is apologetic.  
“Then why did you?” She’s standing in front of the chair, commandin’ my attention.  
“I was uncomfortable Mistress Catherine.” I keep my eyes on the spot of sunlight, which has hit the cream carpet in front of me.  
“Did I say you could be comfortable?” She’s movin’ towards me.  
“No Mistress Catherine.” She orders me to stand up and wait for her by the bed.  
  
*  
  
I thought Calleigh might prove to be a little troublesome. I smile inwardly as I plan out her punishment in my head. She’s looking a little sulky as she waits by the bed. That’s something I’ll have to sort out. She’ll have to learn that if she wants to be my slave I won’t stand for attitude. I walk towards her, trying to show her that I am boss. There is a confidence in my walk that comes from years of dancing in front of horny men. I point my hand at the bed, and she lies on it after daring to throw a contemptuous look my way. I reach the bed and fix her arms and legs to the waiting chains. She won’t be able to escape my punishment if she tries. I gently trace my finger along her body as I talk to her.  
  
“Did you really think you could get away with doing something without permission? You have no right to disobey me.” She looks up at me, those big, piercing blue eyes penetrate my soul and for a single moment I feel guilty. I want to untie her binds and hold her in my arms. But then I remember that it was Calleigh who had started the game. I gave her the chance to back out and she didn’t take it. Her body moves to my touch, goose pimples cover every inch of flesh as my finger leaves it.  
  
“You are mine. You belong to me and you will do as I tell you. Is that clear?” My fingers near her inner thighs as I say this and I can feel her shiver with anticipation.  
“Yes Mistress Catherine.” There is a sullenness in her voice which causes me to pull my hand away.  
“Perhaps I haven’t made things clear enough.” With my right forefinger and thumb I grab one of her pert, hard nipples and begin to play with it. I can feel the tension rising in her body. As much as I’m longing to pay her back for last night, I want her to beg me to finish her off.  
  
*  
  
Playin’ the reluctant slave has worked better than I thought it would. Cat’s determined to make sure I want her more than ever and it’s working. As she plays with one nipple with her hand, she lowers her mouth to the other one and begins to flick her tongue at it, her eyes never leavin’ my face. She’s a tease and a tormentor all in one. Her black negligee has begun to stick to her skin with perspiration. I know she wants me just as much as I want her. Her hand moves from my nipple and traces circles across my skin. Her hand slips below my waist and I shiver as she runs her finger along my slick, wet lips. She pulls her hand away and sits up to take a better look at me.  
  
“How badly do you want me?” There’s a threat in her voice that indicates her decision on what to do next will rest on my answer.  
“More than I’ve ever wanted anyone.” I look at her and realise my mistake instantly.  
“Obviously not bad enough.” She snaps. Standin’ up and lookin’ at me with fire in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Mistress Catherine.” I lower my eyes and stare at the end of my nose.  
“You’re forgiven.” She sits down again straddling me. Cat’s hands explore my body once more. She traces my outline, avoidin’ touchin’ where I crave her touch the most. I can feel the hunger buildin’, the longin’ is drivin’ me crazy.  
  
*  
  
“My badly behaved girl.” I look down at her to gauge her reaction to my statement. There is no argument in her face.  
“Shall we try again?” It’s a rhetorical question which raises hope in her eyes.  
“How badly do you want me, Slave?” I stare into her eyes again.  
“I crave you with every part of my bein’ Mistress Catherine.” I smile.  
“That’s better.” My hands find my way back to that moist opening which holds her most sensitive spot.  
  
I run my finger along her outer lips and marvel at the reaction, her entire body convulses. I am aware I’ll have to tread carefully if I want to prolong this. I slip a finger inside her and feel her muscles tighten. With my other hand I trace the inside of her thighs lightly.  
  
“How about one more?” I smile as I withdraw my finger from her moist passage.  
“Please, Mistress Catherine.” The response I hoped for. I quickly push two fingers inside of her. She moans with pleasure as I begin to rhythmically slide in and out of her. My other hand finds her clit and begins to lightly brush it with uneven strokes. She is lost in her own pleasure as I insert one more finger and thrust deeper and harder.  
  
“How does it feel?” I almost laugh as she struggles to reply.  
“Like…nothin’…I’ve ever….felt….Mistress Catherine.” Her breathing is becoming more rapid and I know she can’t hold out much longer. I pinch her clit between forefinger and thumb and increase my thrusting pace. It becomes to much for her to take and her back arches, her muscles tighten around my fingers and she screams louder than any girl I’ve ever fucked. Her whole body convulses as she releases my fingers and I smile. I’ll let my beautiful blond rest a while before our we play again.


	5. Chapter 5

I lie there shakin’. That was more intense than I woulda thought possible. Cat’s sitting astride me, gently runnin’ her fingers over my body whilst she waits for me to stop shakin’. I can’t help but wonder what it would be like if I was the Mistress and she was my slave. Would she react to my touch the way I do to hers?  
  
I open my eyes to see her watchin’ me, a question her beautiful lips. Sensin’ she’s slipped out of her role for a minute, I speak to her as my lover, not my mistress.  
  
“What you thinkin’ Baby?” She realises I’ve stopped shakin’ and starts a little.  
  
“I… I was wondering if… if you’d make as good a mistress as you do a sub.” She blushes slightly. It’s almost as if she read my mind.  
  
“Wanna find out?” I grin playfully.  
  
*  
  
Calleigh’s answer is all I need to undo her restraints and push myself off the bed, my negligee is sticking to my body with sweat and I can feel the wetness of my thong. I’m hungry for her. I want her to take me with the same passion I gave her. I make to remove my clothing and she stops me, placing her hand on my shoulder.  
  
“I’ll say when those can come off.” I focus my eyes on the floor, aware that she has removed her cuffs and probably the collar as well.   
  
“If you’re a good girl you won’t have to wait too long. Do you understand me?”  
  
“Yes Mistress Calleigh.” I keep my voice quiet but audible.  
  
“Good girl. Now, I think this is yours.” She places the collar round my neck but leaves the cuffs on the bed. “Wait here.”  
  
She walks away from me, picks up the robe, still discarded on the floor and disappears out of the room. My curiosity is driving me insane. I want to move to the door, but I know better.   
  
*  
  
I leave Cat in the study so I can clean up and change. It’s not too long before I’m back in the study with her. She’s still standin’ where I left her. My beautiful Cat. I shake my head, I can’t think like that if we’re going to play this game. I walk over to her and stand in front of her.  
  
“Look at me.” My voice is stern, surprising me a little. Her head snaps up. “Are you goin’ to be a good girl for me?”  
  
“Yes Mistress Calleigh.” I can see the hunger in her eyes as she sees what I’m wearin’. I smile and move away from her. Her head drops down again, subservient and waitin’.  
  
*  
  
Calleigh looks amazing. She’s slipped into a tight pair of leather trousers, stiletto heels that are at least six inches tall and a tight, black corset that does up at the front. Her pale white breasts are almost bursting from the top. Her hair is scraped back into a pony tail. I’ve never seen her look so hot.  
  
“Slave.” She calls me. “Come here.” I walk towards her, keeping my eyes downcast.  
  
“I have a question for you, and I want an answer. Do you understand?” That sweet Southern drawl makes my knees tremble.  
  
“Yes Mistress Calleigh.” My voice is quiet and humble, my eyes staring at my toes.  
  
*  
  
Seeing her standin’ there, I can feel myself growin’ wet again. It takes all my self-control to keep myself detatched.  
  
“Are you prepared to do as I tell you?” My voice is calm, confident.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Calleigh.” She keeps her eyes lowered.  
  
“You’ll give all control to me?” I run a hand between her legs, sendin’ a shiver through her body, her knees bucklin’ slightly.  
  
“Yes… Mistress Calleigh.” She’s strugglin’ to stay focused on my voice.  
  
“Follow me.” I remove my hands from between her legs and walk over to the desk.   
  
*  
  
I follow Calleigh silently, my legs threatening to give out at any moment. I stop before her at the end of the desk. I can feel her watching me but don’t look her in the eye. I had my turn at being in charge, now it’s hers. I’m aware of how wet I am, and the fact that Calleigh knows it. I can see the lust in her eyes, but she won’t act quickly, or at least I don’t think she will.  
  
“Bend over the desk. Place each foot against a leg.” She orders.  
  
I do as told without question. I know that this position will give her easy access to me and can’t help but feel myself get even wetter.  
  
*  
  
Cat looks so perfect bent over the desk. I stroke that smooth backside and smile as I see the way her skin reacts to my touch. A trail of goose pimples forms wherever I touch. I can sense how badly she wants me. I can’t resist givin’ her a playful slap. Not enough to hurt, but enough to remind her it’s my turn in charge.  
  
“You’ve got such a lovely bottom.” I purr at her.  
  
“Thank you, Mistress Calleigh.” Catherine’s findin’ it hard to concentrate, I know she is.  
  
“Stand up and remove your thong. Just your thong. Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” She does as she’s told and I order her to bend over again.  
  
*  
  
Standing with my backside exposed and my legs apart, no longer protected by the scrap of lace that is my thong, I feel exposed. It’s not a bad thing, far from it, it excites me no end. I can’t help but wonder what will happen next. Calleigh bends over me and whispers in my ear.  
  
“You will hold onto the desk and not move your hands. Move your hands, or even attempt to and I will stop. Understand?” There’s a dare in her voice, one I don’t want to take.  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” I answer softly.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Calleigh runs her hand between my legs, letting out a gasp of unadulterated enjoyment as she feels how wet I am. Her fingers probe expertly, not touching the areas I want her most. It takes all my control not to move my hands and position her fingers where I want them.  
  
*  
  
Cat’s so ready for me. I can feel it. On any other day I’d tease her until she could stand it no longer and beg me, but my own hunger is gettin’ the better of me and I can’t control myself. I tell her to face her head towards the bed before I move round to the drawers of the desk. I grab one of my favourite dildos. Black, about eight inches in length and my favourite harness. It doesn’t take me long to put it on and attach the dildo.  
  
“Do you want me, Girl?” I ask.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Calleigh, every fibre of my body is crying out for you.” She answers.  
  
“Good answer.”  
  
*  
  
As soon as the words pass Calleigh’s lips she’s standing behind me and guiding what I instantly know to be a dildo between my legs and into my slick passage. I gasp with pleasure and hold onto the desk as she pushes it into me.  
  
“Such a beautiful Girl I have.” She purrs and she starts to pound at me with rhythmic movements.  
  
“Thank… you… Mistress.” I manage to pant.  
  
As she thrusts, one of her hands finds my clit and starts to play with it in movements that match the thrusting of her hips. Her other hand holds my backside, keeping me steady. I can feel the small convulsions that signal my oncoming orgasm.  
  
*  
  
I notice the change in Cat’s body and thrust harder and faster, pinchin’ her clit. I want her to know how badly I want her, how much I want to push her over the edge.  
  
“That’s it, let it go.” I order, my voice no longer harsh.  
  
She pants heavily and grips the desk her convulsions growin’ in intensity. One final hard thrust combined with an extra hard pinch of her clit and my Cat loses control. She screams loudly, callin’ my name as her orgasm takes hold of her. Her back arches, her knuckles turn white as she grips the desk for dear life.  
  
*  
  
I collapse against the desk, my body shaking as Calleigh gently pulls back. She moves round the desk and removes the collar from my neck. Strokes my cheek and moves the hair away from my face.  
  
“I guess we’re both as kinky as each other.” She whispers into my ear and kisses me softly.  



	6. Chapter 6

The weekend sped by in a flurry of unadulterated sex and endless exploration. Before we both knew it, it was Monday and I had to head back to Vegas. Saying goodbye to Calleigh was excruciating, but I had to get back to Lindsey and work. I missed my daughter, even if the first thing she said to me was “What? No present?” Then she pressed me for details about Calleigh. Not the sexual ones, which is a relief, but she wanted to know if Calleigh had like the surprise, would Calleigh be coming home to meet her? I managed to put a stop to her questions eventually and sent her to bed so I could phone my beautiful blond in piece.  
  
*  
  
My beautiful Cat hasn’t even been gone twelve hours and I’m missin’ her terribly. I never thought I’d feel like this about anyone, but then I never knew I’d meet Cat. I sit back and flick through the television channels, there’s nothin’ on that interests me, but my apartment feels so empty without her that I need the noise. I tired eatin’ dinner but there’s nothin’ temptin’ me. So now I’m waitin’ for her to call and tell me she’s home safe, and debatin’ on throwin’ my surprise on her.  
  
*  
  
I throw myself onto my empty bed and grab the phone that sits on the nightstand beside it. I dial the number and wait impatiently for it to ring. Calleigh picks up before the first ring finishes.  
  
“Hey Sexy.” It feels so good to hear her voice.  
  
“Hey Gorgeous.” I miss her so much already.  
  
“How’s Lindsey?” Calleigh asks, her voice tinged with sadness.  
  
“Glad to have her mom home and eager to meet you. I got a telling off for not bringing her something back.” I laugh a little, in spite of myself.  
  
*  
  
Cat’s laughter is music to my ears. I laugh with her and picture Lindsey with her hands on her hips telling her beautiful mom off.  
  
“Tell her I’ll bring her somethin’ in a couple of weeks.” I tell her, already plannin’ my trip up there.  
  
“You’re coming to see us?” She asks, excitement in her voice.  
  
“Well you’ve seen where I live and I can’t spend another few months without you.” I tell her.  
  
*  
  
“I can’t wait to see you again, Baby. I know Lindsey can’t wait to meet you either. I just can’t wait to lie here in your arms.” I say, already planning on what I can show Calleigh whilst she’s here.  
  
“Good because if I like it up there I won’t be comin’ back to Miami.” Calleigh’s voice is soft and deep and makes my heart skip a beat.


End file.
